Vacio legal
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Nada de novios... ese es el trato... Injusto para algunas... pero siempre hay un vacio que pocas ven... Dedicado a todos los que esperan encontrar algo el 14 de febrero y no pudieron contentarse con ir a ver Deadpool. Se lo que es buscar y no encontrar nada nuevo. :P


Vacío legal.

-Cariño, creo que deberías calmarte- decía la esposa del señor Valentine.

-¡No me calmare! ¿Cat creyó que por ser el día del amor y su cumpleaños, dejaría pasar esto? ¡Lo discutimos millones de veces! La dije qué no podía salir con chicos, le dije que si alguna vez la veía con un muchacho, yo le causaría mucho dolor a ese muchacho. ¿Creyó que bromeaba? ¿Ahora quiere presentarme a ese tal Mel?

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Te pondrás de su lado?

-No me estoy poniendo del lado de nadie...

-Necesitaré ayuda. ¿Donde está el teléfono de la amigad e Cat?

-¿Jade? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en esto?

-Tenemos un convenio.-El señor Valentine marcó a Jade.

-Señor Valentine- contestó Jade.

-Jade, escucha. Cat traerá a su novio, Mel. Necesito de tu ayuda para encargarnos de él.

-Ta vez debería darle una oportunidad a Mel... es una... Buena persona.

-Ese comentario...¡¿Cat te compró verdad?!

-No hacía falta...pero sí. Además,su hija encontró un hueco en el contrato. Y me habría sentido muy culpable si no me compraba...

-¿Pero cual hueco? No pude ser más claro: ¡Nada de chicos!

-Sí. Hay un enorme hueco con el que no contábamos.

-¡No puedes darme la espalda ahora!

-No le estoy dando la espalda. Pero en esta ocasión no puedo hacer nada.-Colgó.

-...Estoy solo en un mundo que se ha vuelto loco...¡Rose!

Claro, podía hacer que su hijo atacara a Mel. Sólo necesitaba decirle ciertas cosas.

¡Desgracia! Su esposa acababa de darle a Rose una segunda dosis de su medicina especial.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡¿Quien los necesita?!- Fue a la cochera por una barra de acero.- Le diré a Cat que quiero hablar con su novio en privado, y después...

-¡Ya vine!-Gritó Cat desde la entrada.

-Llegó la hora.

El señor Valentine fue a ver a su hija ya a Mel... Encontró a su hija con una muchacha rubia; seguramente una amiga. ¿Pero donde estaba el malvado que quería quitarle a su pequeña? El señor Valentine fingió una cara alegre.

-Cat. ¿Donde está Mel?

Su hija le sonreía. Abrazó por la espalda a su amiga.

-Pá, ella es Melanie; mi novia.

La cara de aturdimiento de su padre le pareció graciosa.

El hombre jamas esperó que el tan mencionado Mel, fuera una chica linda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era una broma? Definitivamente no estaba listo.

Dejó caer la barra de acero y los cuchillos; que había tomado cuando pasó por la cocina.

-Hija...¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Sípi. Mel, espérame un momento.- Dicho esto, besó cortamente a su novia en los labios, antes de dejar de abrazarla he ir con su padre.

El señor Valentine, sintiéndose torpe, levantó a su hija por las axilas; como si aun tuviera cuatro años. Cuando estuvieron en el cuarto de Cat, la depositó en su cama. Retrocedió un poco, como un robot.

-...¿Puedes explicarme?

-¿Explicar qué?

-Lo de Mel...anie.

-¡Oh! Pues después de que me besara por la broma de Sam, hablamos y nos hicimos novias. Y tú siempre me has dicho que no puedo tener novio.

-Sí...

-Pero nunca dijiste nada sobre tener novia.

-No...

-Entonces esta bien.

Era cierto, jamas le prohibió a su hija salir con otra niña. Ni siquiera pensó que esa posibilidad existiera; Era un vacío legal...¡El vacío legal! Por eso Jade no había podido hacer nada; tendría que disculparse con ella.

-...Hija. Has cumplido con tu parte del trato... Te quiero mucho.

-Yo igual.

Vamos, debo saludar a tu novia adecuadamente.

Regresaron con Melanie.

-Melanie, un gusto conocerte- dijo el señor Valentine.

-Igualmente, señor...

-Leo, Leonardo Valentine... Cat, tu madre quiere que vayas al jardin.

-Ok.

Cat los dejó.

-Muy bien Melanie, me ganaste esta vez, pero si de alguna forma lastimas a mi hija, yo...

-¿Te causaré mucho dolor?-completó Melanie.

-...Sí.

-Su amiga Jade dijo algo parecido. No tiene porque preocuparse.

-¡Genial! Todo aclarado. Vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Cat.

Esa tarde, la hermana del señor Valentine se le hacercó.

-¡Leo! ¡Tienes que hacer algo, tu hija no pude salir con esa chica!

-Cálmate. ¿No decías tú que debía aceptar que mi niña tuviera pareja?

-¡Pero no me refería ha esto!

-Lo siento. No puedo hacer nada. Mi niña encontró la manera de hacer lo único que le pedí y tener pareja. Estoy orgulloso de ella.

-¡Estas loco!

-Tal vez, pero así es como de ser.

Cat le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

-Feliz cumpleaños papi.

-Feliz cumpleaños linda. Tu novia es...simpática.

Era un comienzo.


End file.
